Out Of Character OOC
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: "Chappy anak baek!"  "Nani? OMG! Gue harus cepet-cepet nih, soalnya kalo lewat dari jam 10 ga di balikin untuk selama-lamanya!"   Khukhukhu... Chapter 4 Update! Title di ganti *plakk!*
1. Chapter 1

**Kiyoe balik lagi!**

**Fic ini adalah hasil collaborasi Kiyoe sama Mio 'ichirugiran' Kyo.**

**Dan di fanfic ini juga ada 3 chara OC, yaitu Mamoru Ichimaru a.k.a Mio 'ichirugiran' Kyo, Kiyoe Utsukushii a.k.a Kiyoe sendiri, dan Hime a.k.a RUKi PoiSoNBeRRy.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: OC, typo, aneh, gaje, OOC *maybe*, lemon belom nongol *plakkk*.

* * *

  
**

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi,bahkan saking cerahnya pagi itu membuat orang-orang tidak ingin merusaknya **(A/N : ya iyalah,lha wong orang-orangnya males bangun *plakk*).**

Seperti biasa,orang-orang memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing ,kecuali…

"Good…Morning…Ichigo!" teriak Isshin dengan lebaynya.

Bruuuaaakkk….

"BAKA OYA-JII,CUKUP!" teriak Ichigo sambil menendang Isshin.

"Masaki!" teriak Isshin sambil berlari menghampiri poster Masaki Kurosaki.

"Dasar baka Oya-Jii" kata Karin.

***Di sisi lain***

"Ohayou Nee-san" sapa Kon yang baru keluar dari kamar Yuzu pada Rukia.

"Ga usah sok akrab" kata Rukia sambil menendang Kon.

Sedangkan Kon yang di tendang keluar langsung berlari menuju rumah Orihime.

***Rumah Orihime***

Orihime keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengenakan seragam SMA Karakura dan menemukan boneka singa (baca : Kon) yang tergeletak.

"Kya…Boneka singa yang lucu!" teriak Orihime sambil memeluk Kon diantara kedua dadanya yang jumbo.

"Enaknya…" kata Kon berbunga-bunga.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Orihime,dan membuat Orihime menjatuhkan Kon.

"Onna,siapa boneka itu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang muncul entah dari mana *di cero* dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Eh…,Ulqui-kun" kata Orihime dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Sementara Kon terlupakan (A/N : malang nasib mu :P)

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan muka stoic.

"Gak cuma miscall" kata Orihime polos.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ya udah aku balik dulu,aku harus memberi makan kucing ku onna" kata Ulquiorra sambil lambai-lambai gaje *tiba-tiba OOC*.

Orihime lalu pergi menuju SMA Karakura dan meninggalkan Kon dengan nista (?).

***SMA Karakura***

"Hei Rukia,tadi pagi kau menendang Kon ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya,eh nanti kita ke Soul Society ya?" kata Rukia.

"Ngapain?" tanya Ichigo.

"Katanya sih bantuin Mayuri-taichou buat nyari penumbuh bulu mata Yumichika" kata Rukia.

"Emang bulu matanya Yumichika copot?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya,bahkan lebih parahnya lagi sampai bulu keteknya ikutan copot juga" kata Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Eh tau ga?" tanya Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Di pasar,Tatsuki" kata Keigo polos.

Bletak…

Sebuah jitakan dengan lembut (?) mendarat di kepala Keigo.

"Maksud ku itu 'tau',bukan tahu yang ada di pasar itu" kata Tatsuki marah.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo sama Rukia kompak.

"Ishida suka banget sama lagu 'I love you jahit',tau kan lagu itu?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Engga tau" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Itu tuh yang di nyanyiin sama band 'Rajutan',band yang kerjanya cuma ngerajut doang" kata Tatsuki.

Semua pada sweatdrop berat.

***Pulang Sekolah***

"Rukia,kita jadikan ke Soul Society?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Jadi,emang kenapa?" kata Rukia sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya.

"Ru…Ru…Ru…Rukia!" teriak Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia *masih ngotak-ngatik handphonenya*.

Bruaaakkkk…

"Hahahaha…..,Rukia kau ini sudah ku peringatkan'kan?" tawa Ichigo.

**(A/N :Para readers dan para senpai-senpai yang terhormat kenyataan telah tengkurep *plakk…*,maksudnya terungkap*alah bahasanya* ternyata Rukia jatuh ke selokan air Jakarta *jauh amat,plakk…*).**

"Heh jersrtaw,cepat bantu aku" perintah Rukia.

"Jerstraw?,apaan tuh?" kata Ichigo.

"Jerstraw itu,jeruk yang di goreng (?) sama strawberry dan blablabla…." Jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

**(A/N : Ckckckc…,kau hebat ke cebur ke selokan masih bisa menjelaskan apa itu jerstraw *padahal gaje banget,plakk*).**

"Ooh,Rukia mau sampai kapan kau berada di selokan itu?" tanya Ichio pada Rukia yamg masih menjelaskan tentang 'jerstraw'.

"Ha,oh iya ya aku lupa kalau aku masih berada di dalam selokan" kata Rukia sambil ke luar dari selokan.

"Ayo kita ke rumah ku dulu" ajak Ichigo.

"Loh,kenapa harus ke rumah mu?,kita mau ke Soul Society" kata Rukia.

"Nyadar dong,coba liat pakaian mu" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk Rukia.

Rukia lalu melihat pakaiannya.

Bruakkk…

Sebuah tendangan dengan mulus (?) mendarat di kaki Ichigo.

"Awww…,sakit tau,kenapa kau menendang ku?" kata Ichigo marah.

"Dasar mesum" kata Rukia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang kesakitan.

**(A/N : Ternyata dengan sangat menyesal Kiyoe katakan *alah* Ichigo di tendang Rukia karena Ichigo secara tidak sengaja menunjuk dan menyentuh dada Rukia *plakk…*).**

"Hei,berani-beraninya kau bilang aku mesum!' teriak Ichigo sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia bermain kerjar-kejaran ala Ku*hi-ku*hi h*tahe,cuman bedanya Rukianya pakai seragam kecebur ke selokan *plakk* ga pakai kain sari kurma *emang minuman?*.

***Rumah Ichigo***

Sesampai di rumah Ichigo Rukia langsung masuk ke rumah Ichigo lewat pintu depan,karena keluarga Ichigo lagi ke rumah sepupu Ichigo yang lagi ketelen tempat sampah (?)

**(A/N : Kita skip adegan di rumah Ichigo aja karna Author malas ngetik *bagi readers yang mikir macam-macam,di ajak main sama Ken-chan,bletakk*).**

Setelah mengganti pakain,Ichigo dan Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Uruhara,dan menyuruh Uruhara seenak ketek *plakk* membuka garganta.

***Soul Society***

Sesampai di Soul Society Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menuju tempat Mayuri.

Di perjalanan Ichigo dan Rukia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Bulu mataku!,Misticforce (?) hilang!"

"Eh,Rukia kamu denger orang teriak ga?" tanya Ichigo sama Rukia.

"Iya,tadi kayanya dia bilang Misticforce" kata Rukia.

"Misticfore itu bukannya Pow*r Ran*er" kata Ichigo.

"Ga tau" jawab Rukia santai.

"Misticforce!,SPD!,86 (?)!"

"Sekarang malah lebih aneh lagi" kata Ichigo sweatdrop.

***Tempat lain***

"KONNICHIWA ALL~" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang berambut coklat panjang dan bermata coklat **(A/N: mirip Sayu Yagami versi rambut di kuncir *liat foto profil Kiyoe*).**

"Hn, Kiyoe bisa tidak kau tidak teriak" kata seorang perempuan yang berambut hitam cepak dan bermata merah sambil membaca komik hentainya.

"Dasar Mamoru, selalu saja membaca komik hentai" kata anak perempuan yang di panggil 'Kiyoe' tadi.

"Kau ini, seperti tidak tau sifat Mamoru saja, dia kan maniak hentai" kata anak perempuan yang satunya lagi.

"Kau sendiri suka 'lemon', Hime" kata anak perempuan yang di panggil 'Hime' tadi.

"Huh…, kalian berdua ini sama saja" kata Kiyoe.

"Rukia, siapa mereka bertiga itu? Kenapa mereka memakai haori taichou?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Mamoru, Kiyoe, dan Hime.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bertiga" kata Rukia.

"Hei, kalian bertiga siapa?" tanya Ichigo menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kami?" tanya Hime.

"Iya, kalian siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku Mamoru Ichimaru" kata Mamoru dengan nada datar sambil membaca komik hentai.

"Kiyoe Utsukushii, salam kenal" kata Kiyoe semangat.

"Aku Hime, salam kenal" kata Hime.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki dan dia Rukia Kuchiki" kata Ichigo memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di sini" kata Rukia.

"Karna kami di tugaskan di Hueco Mundo sebelumnya, ya sebelum jadi taichou" kata Hime.

"Taichou? Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kami taichou baru dari Divisi 3, Divisi 5, dan Divisi 9" kata Hime.

"Ooh, jadi mereka yang diceritakan Yamajii" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Sudah ya, aku mau latihan dulu" kata Kiyoe yang perlahan menghilang bersama bunga-bunga es.

"Aku juga" kata Mamoru yang kemudian menghilang bersama kobaran api.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyusul mereka" kata Hime yang kemudian bershunpo.

"Mereka aneh" kata Rukia.

"Ayo kita ketempat Mayuri, aku ingin minta obat daya tahan tubuh" kata Ichigo.

"Daya tahan tubuh? Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Belakangan ini aku kurang enak bada Rukia" kata Ichigo.

***Tempat lain***

"Disini membosankan" kata Hime.

"Tidak juga" kata Kiyoe yang sedang membuat benda-benda dari es.

"Aku punya rencana" kata Mamoru.

"Apa?" tanya Hime.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi Ichigo bilang dia mau minta obat daya tahan tubuh, jadi kita tukar obat daya tahan tubuh Ichigo dengan obat perangsang" kata Mamoru bersemangat.

"Kalau soal hentai pasti kau semangat, Mamoru" kata Kiyoe.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Byakuya?" tanya Hime.

"Byakuya kita sogok saja dengan cabe" kata Mamoru.

"Iya, sogok aja dia pake cabe" kata Kiyoe.

Hime hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria (=.=").

"Wew…, lumayan dapet tontonan gratis" kata Mamoru sambil menyeringai.

"Mendingan aku balik ke Divisi ku" kata Kiyoe yang mulai menghilang bersama bunga-bunga es.

"Aku juga" kata Mamoru yang menghilang bersama kobaran api.

"Yah…, aku di tinggalin lagi" kata Hime yang kemudian bershunpo.

***Divisi 3***

"Konnichiwa Mamoru-taichou" sapa Kira dengan tampang madesu *plakkk* seperti biasa.

"Hn…, Konnichiwa" kata Mamoru datar.

"Mamoru-taichou kerjakan paperworksnya sekarang" kata Kira.

"Nanti saja" kata Mamoru sambil membuka komik hentainya.

"Tapi benerannya, nanti dikerjakan" kata Kira.

"Iya, iya cerewet" kata Mamoru yang focus dengan komik hentainya.

***Divisi 5***

"Konnichiwa Hinamori" sapa Kiyoe semangat seperti biasa.

"Konnichiwa Kiyoe-taichou" kata Hinamori.

"Hinamori, apa ada paperworks yang harus kukerjakan?" tanya Kiyoe pada Hinamori.

"Tidak ada, semua paperworks sudah di kerjakan" kata Hinamori.

"Begitu ya, ya sudah" kata Kiyoe sambil duduk di kursinya.

***Divisi 9***

Sementara itu, Hime sedang mengerjakan paperworksnya dengan dibantu oleh Hisagi.

***Tempat Mayuri***

"Kalian berdua terlambat" kata Mayuri.

"Terlambat?" kata Rukia.

"Ya, karna bulu mata dan bulu keteknya Yumichika sudah tumbuh" kata Mayuri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Rukia.

***Tempat lain***

"Aku yakin pasti obatnya yang ini" kata Mamoru sambil menukar obat daya tahan tubuh dengan obat perangsang.

"Kau yakin ini obatnya, Mamoru" tanya Hime.

"Tenang saja, ini memang obatnya" kata Mamoru sambil menyeringai

**~TBC~**

**Horeee! *tereak pake toa es (?)***

**Akhirnya ini fanfic collab Kiyoe sama Mio 'ichirugiran' Kyo. Berhasil Kiyoe selesaikan!**

**Gomenna kalo fic ini masih banyak typonya.**

**Oke, nantikan capter 2.**

**Para readers dan senpai-senpai jangan lupa REVIEW!**

**Kalo ga Kiyoe ajak 'maen' *seringai*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Kiyoe balik lagi!**

**Khu…khu…khu… *plakkk***

**Oh iya Kiyoe lupa bilang kalo di fanfic ini Ichigo udah kelas 3 SMA.**

**Readers: Dasar Author pikun.**

**Kiyoe: Hehehe… *nyengir kuda***

**Readers: =.="**

**Mamo: PENGUMUMAN!**

**Readers: BERISIK!**

**MamoKiyoe: DI CHAPTER INI 'LEMON' NONGOL!**

**Readers: *mata binar-binar*.**

**Kiyoe: Ok langsung aja Disclaimer BLEACH adalah Tite Kubo-sensei!**

**Tite Kubo: Sejak kapan gue punya murid kaya lo!**

**Hime: Dan fanfic ini hasil collaborasi antara Kiyoe Aoi Hinamori sama Mio 'ichirugiran' Kyo.**

**Kiyoe: Warning: 'Lemon', gaje, aneh, OC, OOC, banyak typo *plakkk*.**

**Mamo: Ok, langsung aja dan selamat membaca :D**

**Kiyoe: Kalo ga review Kiyoe aja 'maen' loh!**

"Aku yakin pasti obatnya yang ini" kata Mamoru sambil menukar obat daya tahan tubuh dengan obat perangsang.

"Kau yakin ini obatnya, Mamoru?" tanya Hime.

"Tenang saja, ini memang obatnya" kata Mamoru sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar, kalau soal hentai pasti kau tau Mamoru" kata Kiyoe.

"Selesai! Ayo kita kembali, dan mencarikan cabe untuk Byakuya" kata Mamoru semangat dan kemudian menghilang bersama kobaran api.

"Aku ikut!" kata Kiyoe yang kemudian menghilang bersama bunga-bunga es.

Dan kemudian disusul dengan Hime yang bershunpo.

***Tempat lain***

"Mayuri Taichou, bisa aku minta obat daya tahan tubuh" kata Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Mayuri sambil berjalan mengambil obat daya tahan tubuh.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa menunggu Mayuri.

"Ini dia obatnya, Ichigo-san" kata Mayuri sambil menyerahkan obat yang di minta Ichigo.

"Arigatou" kata Ichigo dan kemudian pergi dari tempat Mayuri.

**~Divisi 6~**

"Kuchiki Taichou" kata Hime.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Byakuya dengan dingin seperti biasa.

"Itu, aku bawakan cabe" kata Hime sambil menunjuk 5 karung cabe.

"Cabe!" teriak Byakuya dengan mata binar-binar.

"Apa Kuchiki Taichou suka" tanya Hime.

"Ini untuk ku' kan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja Kuchiki Taichou, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Hime dan kemudian pergi.

***Tempat lain***

"Gimana?, berhasil gak" tanya Mamoru.

"Berhasil!" teriak Hime dengan lebaynya.

Mamoru dan Kiyoe hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Dasar mahkluk hentai" kata Kiyoe.

"Apa kau bilang, Kiyoe?" kata Hime marah.

"Aku 'dasar mahkluk hentai', kau tidak dengar ya?" kata Kiyoe.

"Aku dengar itu tadi!" teriak Hime.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?" kata Kiyoe.

"Eh iya ya, kenapa aku marah ya? Aku'kan memang suka hentai" kata Hime.

Mamoru dan Kiyoe hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Eh kira-kira obatnya sudah diminum Ichigo belum ya?" kata Hime.

"Mana gue tau, gue bukan maniak hentai" kata Kiyoe.

Perkataan Kiyoe sukses membuat Kiyoe mendapatkan death glare dari Hime.

"Apa lo? Lo mau gue bekuin?" kata Kiyoe.

"Tidak" kata Hime cepat.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja" kata Mamoru dengan nada malas

"Ayo!" kata Hime semangat.

***Rumah Ichigo***

**Di kamar Ichigo…**

"Aku lelah Rukia" kata Ichigo.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dan minum obat yang kau minta pada Mayuri tadi!" kata Rukia.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tetap disini kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tetap disini ko" kata Rukia meyakinkan Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian meminum obat yang ia minta pada Mayuri.

***Di sisi lain***

"Khu…khu…khu… Bagus, Ichigo sudah meminum obatnya" kata Mamoru yang mengintip di jendela dengan 'seringai'.

"Iya, kau benar Mamoru" kata Hime dengan 'seringai'.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" kata Kiyoe.

***Back to IchiRuki***

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku merasa aneh setelah meminum obat 'itu'.

Kenapa rasanya aku 'terangsang' dengan Rukia ya?

"Ru… Rukia!" panggil ku.

"Iya, ada apa Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Mendekatlah!" perintah ku.

**Rukia's POV**

Aku berjalan Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanyaku padanya.

"Rukia temani aku disini, aku kesepian!" katanya.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanyaku.

Ichigo berdiri dan langsung mendekati ku, mendorong ku ketempat tidur.

"I… Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ku sambil mendorongnya.

"Temani aku disini Rukia" katanya sambil mengunci tubuhku.

"I… Ichigo hentikan!" berontakku.

"Ayolah Rukia-chan!" pintanya.

"Hentikan Ichi-." Perkataan ku langsung terpotong karena dia mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Ciumannya makin liar, kini bibirnya telah menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut ku yang terbuka sedikit.

"Enghhh… Ichigo h…hentikan!" kataku.

Namun, dia semakin liar. Dan kini bibirnya mulai turun menuju leherku.

"I… Ichigo kumohon h…hentikan akh…" kata ku.

"Tapi tubuhmu sepertinya menginginkan ini juga" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Itu memang benar, biarpun aku berkata 'hentikan' tapi jujur saja tubuhku juga menginginkan hal ini. Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah, walaupun sebenarnya tubuhku juga menginginkan hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku pasrah Ichigo" kataku.

"Itu lebih baik, Rukia-chan" katanya masih dengan 'seringai'.

**Normal's POV**

"Ih Ichigo, udah jelek mesum lagi!" ejek Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang? Lihat saja, kau pasti tunduk padaku Rukia-chan" kata Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau bisa membuatku tunduk padamu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja, Rukia Kurosaki!" kata Ichigo yang kemudian melumat bibir Rukia lagi.

"Enghh… ahh…" desah Rukia.

"Teruskan Rukia-chan, keluarkan musik merdumu itu" kata Ichigo.

Tangan Ichigo yang daritadi diam kini mulai meremas-remas dengan kuat dada Rukia yang masih tertupi baju.

"Akhh… Ichigo p…pelan –pelan!" kata Rukia.

"Tapi kau suka aku perlakukan beginikan?" kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"T…terserah kau saja mau di apakan" kata Rukia sambil blushing.

Kemudian tangan chigo mulai masuk ke dalam baju Rukia dan mulai meraih dada Rukia yang masih tertupi bra. Ichigo lalu meremas-remas dada Rukia yang masih tertupi oleh bra dan kemudian tangan Ichigo masuk ke dalam dada Rukia.

**Ichigo's POV**

Tangan ku kemudian ku masukan ke dalam bra Rukia. Dan aku bisa leluasa membelai-belai dan memilin-milin dada Rukia. Tapi, kurasa ini belum cukup.

Aku kemudian melepaskan pakaian atas Rukia. Sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuh atas Rukia.

"Meskipun tidak besar, tapi tetap menggiurkan" kataku yang masih membelai-belai dada Rukia.

Aku kemudian melumat dada kanan Rukia dan yang kirinya ku remas-remas dan ku pilin-pilin.

"I… Ichigo…aaahh…hhh…" desahnya.

"Teruskan Rukia! Keluarkan musik 'merdu' itu!" kata ku.

Desahannya membuatku semakin 'bergairah'.

"I… Ichigo pelan-pelan aaahhh…" katanya sambil terus mendesah.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu" kata ku.

Tangan kananku kemudian ku turunkan menuju selangkangan Rukia.

**Normal's POV**

Ichigo lalu menurunkan tangannya menuju selangkangan Rukia. Dan kemudian Ichigo memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Rukia. Tangan Ichigo mulai membelai-belai daerah 'kewanitaan' Rukia.

"Eeengghhh…. I… Ichigo… Aaahhhh…" desah Rukia panjang.

"Rukia, apa kau suka ku perlakukan begini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aaahhh… E…entahlah" jawab Rukia.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu mulai menikmatinya juga" kata Ichigo yang masih terus membelai daerah kewanitaan Rukia.

"Iya, sepertinya" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo mulai memasukan satu jari ke 'punya' Rukia dan mulai melakukan gerakan 'in-out jari' tempo pelan.

Rukia hanya bisa 'mendesah' tidak karuan saat Ichigo mulai memasukan dua jari ke dalam 'punya'nya dan melalukan 'in-out jari' dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"I… Ichigo aku m…mau…keluar aaahh…" kata Rukia saat merasakan bahwa ia sudah klimaks.

Ichigo lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Rukia yang sudah klimaks.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu, Kurosaki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau jeruk busuk!" bentak Rukia.

"Apa katamu? Jeruk Busuk!" teriak Ichigo.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo lalu menyeringai, dan kemudian kembali menghujani leher Rukia dengan 'kissmark'.

"K…kau curang aahhh…aaahhhh…." Desah Rukia.

"Biarin, ini 'hukuman' karna memanggilku 'jeruk busuk'!" kata Ichigo.

"Nii-sama pasti akan mengulitimu!" ancam Rukia.

"Silahkan, lagipula aku tidak takut dengan Byakuya!" kata Ichigo.

***Di sisi lain***

"Ini sich namanya bukan 'rape', tapi ML!" kata Hime.

"Memang apa bedanya? 'Rape' atau 'ML' terakhirnyakan mengarah ke 'sana' juga" kata Kiyoe.

"Wah kau benar juga Utsu Taichou" kata Hime.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Utsu Taichou'!" kata Kiyoe kesal.

"Gimana kalo 'Yoe Taichou'?" kata Hime.

"Hime, kau jangan memanggilnya 'Utsu' atau 'Yoe' dia paling marah kalau dipanggil begitu" kata Mamoru.

"Memang kalo Kiyoe Taichou marah apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hime dengan polos.

"Kau akan di kirimnya ke Divisi 4" kata Mamoru engan nada malas.

"G…gomen Kiyoe-chan" kata Hime sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kau selamat kali ini, Hime Taichou" kata Kiyoe dengan nada dingin.

"Aku punya ide!" seru Mamoru.

"Apa idenya?" tanya Hime.

**~TBC~**

**Hore! **

**Rukia: Jeruk busuk, kau ini!**

**Ichigo: Apa?**

**Rukia: Nii-sama pasti akan mengulitimu!**

**Mamoru: Ga bisa, karna Byakuya udah kami sogok.**

**Hime: Itu benar!**

**Rukia: Awas kalian! Akan ku bekukan!**

**Kiyoe: Ga mau! Kalo mau bekuin aku, aku kirim ke Divisi 4! *nyiapin zanpakutou***

**Rukia: Menarilah Sode No Shirayuki!**

**Mamoru: Nesho, Kurushimi No Hi!**

**Kiyoe: Uhyou No Hana!**

**Ichigo dan Hime: *jadi korban*.**

**Yachiru: Ok, karna mereka lagi pada 'maen' jadi Yachiru yang nutup! Jangan lupa REVIEW, kalo ga review di ajak 'maen' Ken-chan! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ve~ Author balik lagi!**

**Gomenna karna updatenya lama *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*.**

**Hehehehe… LEMON di chapter sebelumnya kurang banget ya?**

**Readers: KURANG BANGET!**

**Author: Tenang aja, di chapter sebelumnya Cuma 'LEMON PEMANASAN'.**

**Readers: *sweatdrop* =.="**

**Ok, langsung aja. Fanfic ini hasil dari collaborasi antara Kiyoe Aoi Hinamori dan Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry.**

**Title: Karera no kokoro no ai.**

**Rate: M.**

**Pairing: IchiRuki dan masih banyak yang belum di ketahui pairingnya (?) *Author di getok readers*.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo.**

**Dora bukan punya Author!**

**Warning: OC, OOC, LEMON, typo (s), aneh, gaje.**

"Aku punya ide!" seru Mamoru.

"Apa idenya?" tanya Hime.

"Gimana kalau Rukia minum obat 'itu' juga? Pasti jadi hardcore!" kata Mamoru dengan mata binar-binar.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Iya ya, aku juga bingung" kata Mamoru.

Hime dan Kiyoe hanya bisa bersweatdrop.

" Mendingan aku rekam aja ML ini" kata Mamoru.

**~*~Back to IchiRuki~*~**

"Dasar baka!" kata Rukia.

"Hm… Tapi kau suka'kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

Rukia hanya bisa berblushing ria .

Ichigo kembali melumat bibir Rukia, dan sesekali menggit kecil bibir Rukia. Rukia yang mengerti akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Ichigo masuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Lidah Ichigo mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Rukia, menyapu gigi Rukia, dan mengajak lidah rukia 'beradu'. Akhirnya lidah mereka berdua pun beradu, hingga saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Tangan Ichigo mulai meremas-remas dada Rukia kuat-kuat, hingga membuat Rukia mendesah makin tidak karuan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Karna keperluan oksigen.

Ichigo lalu menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan 'kemaluan' Rukia.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm… Menurutmu?" kata Ichigo yang mulai memasukan lidahnya ke 'kemaluan' Rukia.

Lidah Ichigo mulai masuk pelan-pelan ke dalam 'kemaluan' Rukia. Dan mulai memainkan clitoris Rukia, sesekali Ichigo menggit pelan dan menghisap clitoris Rukia. Ichigo lalu melakukan gerakkan in-out lidah dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Semakin cepat gerakkan in-out lidah Ichigo, maka semakin kuat juga Ichigo menghisap 'kemaluan' Rukia.

"I…Ichigo aku mau keluar lagi aahh…" Desah Rukia panjang dan di ikuti keluarnya cairan dari vaginannya.

Ichigo menelan habis 'cairan' yang di keluarkan Rukia tadi.

"Ku masukkan sekarang ya?" kata Ichigo dengan nada lembut.

"T…terserah kau saja" kata Rukia.

Ichigo lalu membuka semua pakaiannya, dan kembali menindih Rukia.

"Siap ya!" kata Ichigo yang mulai memasukkan 'punya'nya ke dalam vagina Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian melakukan gerakkan in-out dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Ichigo aaahh…lebih c…cepat aahh…" kata Rukia.

Ichigo lalu mempercepat gerakkan in-out yang di lakukannya, dan tangan Ichigo kini kembali meremas-remas dada Rukia kuat-kuat.

"Rukia tahanlah, ini akan sakit" kata Ichigo sambil menembus didin rahim Rukia.

"I…Ichigo s…sakit." Rintih Rukia.

"Kau mau kita sudahi?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada lembut.

"T…tidak, lanjutkan saja aahh…" kata Rukia.

"R… Rukia aku mau keluar aahh…" kata Ichigo yang klimaks di rahim Rukia

Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan 'punya'nya dari vagina Rukia, dan kemudian ambruk di samping Rukia.

"Aishiteru Rukia" kata Ichigo sambil menarik selimut dan memeluk Rukia.

"Aishiteru yo" kata Rukia yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

Dan mereka berdua pun kemudian tertidur.

***Tempat lain***

"Asik, akhirnya gue dapet video ML Ichigo sama Rukia!" kata Mamoru dengan semangat.

"Mamo, katanya ada penjualan komik hentai hardcore di dekat hotel Ichimaru" kata Kiyoe.

"Ayo kita kesana!" seru Mamoru yang kemudian bershunpo.

"AYO!" seru Hime tidak kalah semangat.

Kiyoe hanya bisa bersweatdrop =.=".

"Hime, katanya lo tugas di Hueco Mundo" kata Kiyoe.

"Yaelah… Gue tugas di HM!" kata Hime dengan nada malas.

"Kayanya sifat lo sama Mamoru ketukar deh" kata Kiyoe yang sweatdrop.

"Gue pergi dulu!" kata Hime yang kemudian bershunpo.

"Daripada sendirian gini, mending gue nyusul Mamoru" kata kiyoe yang kemudian bershunpo.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Hm… Bukannya ini komik hardcore!" kata Mamoru sambil memilih-milih komik.

"Gimana? Udah beli komiknya?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Udah, ayo kita ke hotel Gin-nii!" kata Mamoru.

"Hn, ayo!" kata Kiyoe.

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan santai.

"Mamo, banyak sekali komik hentai yang kau beli" kata Kiyoe.

"Khukhukhu… Soalnya semua pada hardcore!" kata Mamoru.

"Bukannya lo mau ketemu master hentai Karakura?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Entar aja, soalnya gue males ketemu Keigo" kata Mamoru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiyoe.

"Lu tau sendiri, gimana reaksi Keigo pas liat komik hentai yang hardcore" kata Mamoru.

"Lebay banget" kata Kiyoe yang bersweatdrop.

"Hm… Mana Hime?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Tugas di Hueco Mundo." Jawab Kiyoe dengan nada santai.

"Sebaiknya lu susul dia ke HM, lu tau sendiri dia gampang nyasar" kata mamoru.

"Entar aja gue nyusul dia" kata Kiyoe.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di hotel Gin-nii" kata Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, kau membeli apa sampai sebanyak itu?" tanya Gin.

"Biasa, komik hentai." Jawab Mamoru dengan nada santai.

"Ternyata penyakit hentaimu kumat" kata Gin.

"Kiyoe, lu yang ambil kunci kamar ya!" kata Mamoru.

"Iya, gue yang ambil" kata Kiyoe.

***Hueco Mundo***

"Cih, sial. Gue tugas disini!" Kesal Hime.

"SHINIGAMI!"

"He, siapa itu? KELUAR LO!" Teriak Hime.

Dan keluarlah Arrancar yang berwujud monyet kecil dan memakai sepatu boots **(A/N: Bayangi monyet yang namanya Boots yang ada di Dora).**

"Yaelah, gue kiran tadi siapa? Ternyata cuma Arrancar gaje." Cibir Hime.

"Kau shinigami ya?" Tanya Arrancar.

"Iya, gue shinigami. Emang kenapa?" tanya Hime judes.

"Ooh, aku kira kau anak yang nyasar" kata Arrancar dengan tampang polos.

"Anak yang nyasar? Apa lo bilang?" marah Hime.

"Aku bilang anak yang nyasar" kata Arrancar itu polos.

"Anak yang nyasar? Berarti gue baby face dong!" kata Hime dengan mata binar-binar.

"Iya, tapi cuma 1 persen" kata Arrancar.

"Maksud lo? Gue cuma 1 persen ga baby face?" tanya Hime.

"Bukan, maksudku kamu cuma 1 persen ga kaya anak yang nyasar" kata Arrancar.

"Lo Arrancar, kenapa ga nyerang gue?" tanya Hime.

"KARNA AKU ANAK BAEK!" Seru Arrancar.

Hime hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Arrancar.

"Trus ngapain lu manggil gue?" tanya Hime.

"Aku minta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan shinigami yang terjebak di bawah sana, yang namanya A…As… Gue lupa!" kata Arrancar.

"Ashido maksud lo?" tanya Hime.

"Iya, eh kamu shinigami atau anak yang nyasar?" tanya Arrancar lagi.

"GUE SHINIGAMI, DASAR IQ TIARAP!" marah Hime.

"Ayo, kita masuk lewat sini!" ajak Arrancar

**Skip time…**

Hime dan Arrancar itu kemudian sampai di hutan Menos.

"Diamana Ashido?" tanya Hime.

"Aku juga tidak tau, ayo kita cari!" kata Arrancar.

"Ayo kawanku." Nyanyi Hime."

"Ayo kita pergi." Sambung Arrancar

"Ayo kita kesana." Nyanyi Hime lagi.

"Ku yakin kita bisa." Sambung Arrancar.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Hime.

"Ke Ashido!" Seru Arrancar.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Hime.

"Ke Ashido!" Seru Arrancar

"Serasa nonton Dora" kata Hollow yang ada di hutan Menos.

"Kau mau ikut bernyanyi bersama kami, Hollow?" tanya Hime.

"Itu Ashido!" Seru Arrancar.

"Ayo, kita kesana!" Seru Hime sambil bershunpo.

"ASHIDO!" teriak Hime dan Arrancar.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Ashido.

"Aku Hime dan ini Arrancar" kata Hime.

"KAMI BERDUA AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" kata Hime dan Arrancar.

Ashido hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Astaga, aku lupa jalan keluar darisini!" kata Arrancar panik.

"Nani? Astaga, gawat!"kata Hime tidak kalah panik.

Ashido yang melihat kelakuan Hime dan Arrancar hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kalo aja disini ada Mamoru sama Kiyoe" kata Hime.

"Memang kenapa kalau ada mereka berdua?" tanya Ashido.

"Mamoru bisa menyalakan api karna zanpakutounya elemen api, lumaya buat menghangatkan" kata Hime.

"Trus, kalau ada Kiyoe apa?" tanya Ashido sambil sweatdrop.

"Kalau ada dia, dia bisa mencari jalan keluar" kata Hime.

"Terus, yang disana siapa?" tanya Ashido.

"Yang mana, aku ga liat!" kata Hime.

"Itu!" kata Ashido sambil menunjuk.

"Ciri-cirinya?" tanya Hime.

"Rambutnya coklat panjang!" kata Ashido.

"Rambut coklat panjang? Itu KIyoe!" kata Hime.

"Hei, kalian pasti nyasar!" kata Kiyoe.

"Hehehe… Iya" kata Hime.

"Sudah ku duga" kata Kiyoe.

"Datang lagi satu orang aneh." Gumam Ashido.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku orang aneh!" marah Kiyoe dan suhu pun langsung turun drastis.

"Kalau bukan orang aneh apa lagi?" kata Ashido.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali saja, kalian cari saja jalan keluar sendiri!" marah Kiyoe.

"Jangan pergi!" kata Hime sambil menarik tangan Kiyoe dengan kencang.

"Iya, gue ga pergi!" kata Kiyoe.

"Hore~ Berhasil!" seru Hime.

"Ya udah, ayo lewat sini" kata Kiyoe sambil berjalan.

**Skip time…**

"BERHASIL!" seru Hime dan Arrancar.

"Arrancar, nama lu siapa?" tanya Hime.

"Namaku Boots!" jawab Arrancar a.k.a Boots.

"Ashido, kata Yamamoto Soutaichou kamu dimasukan ke Divisi 5, seat 6" kata Kiyoe.

"Ya udah, Divisi 5 udah ada taichou'nya ya?" tanya Ashido.

"Iya, taichou aku sendiri" kata Kiyoe.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di garganta" kata Hime.

"Ya udah, ayo kita masuk!" kata Kiyoe.

Mereka semua termasuk Boots akhirnya masuk ke garganta.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Yey! Kita sampai di Karakura!" seru Hime.

"Kita pakai gigai dulu" kata Kiyoe.

"Benar juga" kata Hime.

Mereka berempat akhirnya memakai gigai dan menuju hotel Ichimaru.

***Hotel Ichimaru***

"Kita sampai!" seru Hime dan Boots.

Ashido dan Kiyoe hanya sweatdrop =.=".

"Hime jangan berisik, ini udah jam 11 malam" kata Kiyoe.

"I…iya, gue lupa kalo ini udah jam segitu" kata Hime.

"Untung besok hari Minggu" kata Kiyoe.

"Memang kenapa kalau hari Minggu?" tanya Ashido.

"Berarti libur sekolah" kata Kiyoe.

"Sekolah?" tanya Ashido.

"Entar besok aku jelasin" kata Kiyoe.

"Kenapa ga sekarang aja jelasinnya?" tanya Ashido.

"Ini udah jam 11 malam, waktunya tidur." Jawab Kiyoe.

"Ooh, ya udah" kata Ashido.

Hime, Boots, Ashido, dan Kiyoe akhirnya masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

**Esok harinya…**

"Mamoru!" kata Kiyoe sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Mamoru.

"Ohayou, ayo masuk!" kata Mamoru yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tumben lo semangat?" tanya Kiyoe yang memasuki kamar Mamoru.

"Biasa, gue baru aja baca komik hentai yang hardcore banget!" seru Mamoru.

Kiyoe hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kau ini, pagi-pagi sudah baca komik hentai" kata Kiyoe sweatdrop.

"Gimana kemaren di Hueco Mundo?" tanya Mamoru.

"Biasa, Hime sama Arrancar yang namanya Boots nyasar ke hutan Menos" kata Kiyoe.

"Hutan Menos? Ngapain mereka kesana?" tanya mamoru.

"Katanya mau nyelamatin Ashido, ga taunya Boots ga inget jalan keluarnya" kata Kiyoe.

"Hahaha… Dasar, Arrancar IQ tiarap!" kata Mamoru sambil tertawa.

"Yang lebih nyebelinnya, Ashido bilang 'tambah lagi satu orang aneh'." Kesal Kiyoe.

"Hahaha… Mungkin dia pikir lo orang aneh yang suka muncul tiba-tiba" kata Mamoru sambil tertawa.

"Entar gue suruh si Ashido ngerjain paperworks, biar tau rasa!" kata Kiyoe.

"Emang dia masuk Divisi 5 ya?" tanya Mamoru.

"Iya, dan kebetulan seat 6" kata Kiyoe.

"Hahaha… Lu bisa bebas ngerjain dia" kata Mamoru.

"Hm… Kalau ngerjain dia gue ga ada niat, cuma mau ngetes dia tahan atau ga ngerjain paperworks" kata Kiyoe.

"Kalau gue sih ga suka ngerjain paperworks!" kata Mamoru.

"Tapi kalau ada 'dia' lu pasti jadi semangat" kata Kiyoe.

"Lu emang tau, apa aja yang bikin gue semangat!" kata Mamoru.

"Lo ga kangen sama 'dia'? Bukannya udah lumayan lama lo ga ketemu 'dia'?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Hm… Bener juga ya, entar gue telepon aja deh!" kata Mamoru.

"Kasihan juga Kira, dia ngerjain paperworks lo mulu" kata Kiyoe.

"Biarin, gue males ngerjain paperworks." Cibir Mamoru.

"Kakaknya sama adeknya sama-sama males ngerjain paperworks" kata Kiyoe sweatdrop.

"Gue khawatir sama Kira" kata Mamoru.

"Khawatir? Tumben" kata Kiyoe.

"Y ague khawatir juga sama Kira" kata Mamoru.

"Lo khawatir apa sama Kira?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Apa?"

"J…jangan-jangan…"

"Apa?"

"J…ja…jangan-jangan…"

**~*~TBC~*~**

**Author: Gimana Lemon dan humornya? Lemonnya masih kurang ga? Humornya bikin ketawa ga? *di getok readers karna kebanyakan nanya***

**Mamoru: *nelepon 'dia'*.**

**Ashido: Akhirnya, bisa keluar juga gue dari hutan Menos.**

**Author: Berterimakasihlah kepada Author yang baik ini!**

**Ashido: Ga mau!**

**Author: Hoi Kiyoe, kerjain si Ashido!**

**Kiyoe: Ga mau! Gue ga ada niat ngerjain dia!**

**Ashido: Ternyata Kiyoe baik juga.**

**Author: *di kelilingi aura hitam*.**

**Boots: Ok, karna Authornya lagi marah-marah karna dikhianati OCnya sendiri jadi Boots yang nutup. Yang baca jangan lupa REVIEW kalau ga REVIEW di ajak 'maen' Yachiru.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ve~ Author balik lagi!**

**Gomenna updatenya telat, soalnya laptop kena virus T^T**

**Wewww… Lemon yang di chapter kemarin ternyata masih kurang!**

**Kiyoe: Lemonnya kurang banget, Author!**

**Author: Hehehe… Kalian mau gue bikin ML juga? *jahil mode on***

**MamoKiyoeHime: Gak!**

**Author: Tenang aja, entar kalian gue bikin ML yang hardcore kok! *jahil mode on***

**Mamoru: Dasar gaje.**

**Hime: OK, langsung aja!**

**Author: *langsung tidur* Zzzzzzz…**

**KiyoeMamoHime: =.="**

**Mamoru: Disclaimernya BLEACH cuma Tite Kubo, dan gue ga tau jadinya apa kalo BLEACH punya Author yang lagi ngorok ini. Dan yang lain kecuali OC dan fanfic ini bukan punya Author gaje ini!**

**Kiyoe: Dan fanfic ini hasil collaborasi!**

**Hime: Pairingnya masal loh!**

**Mamoru: Warning: OC, OOC, typo (s), aneh, gaje.**

"J…jangan-jangan…"

"Apa?"

"J…j…jangan-jangan…"  
"Apaan sih? Daritadi bilang kek!" kata Kiyoe kesal.

"Jangan-jangan muka madesunya Kira tambah madesu!" kata Mamoru.

"YE… Itu sih emang dari dulu tampangnya madesu gitu," kata Kiyoe yang sweatdrop.

"Eh iya ya, gue lupa," kata Mamoru.

"Lo ga mau ngajak 'dia' jalan-jalan hari ini?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Gak, nanti aja," kata Mamoru.

"Trus, video ML Ichigo sama Rukia mau lo apain?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Biasalah, bakal gue jadiin ancaman buat Ichigo," kata Mamoru.

"Gue tau maksud lo apa," kata Kiyoe.

"Khukhukhukhu…" Tawa Mamoru.

***IchiRuki***

Ichigo dan Rukia masih tertidur di kamar Ichigo yang sudah super berantakan *Author di getok Ichigo*.

Berantakan, itulah yang terlihat di kamar Ichigo. Dan tentu saja, Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Hoaamm… Sudah pagi rupanya," kata Rukia yang bangun dari tidurnya.

Rukia lalu melihat keadaan kamar yang tentu saja bukan kamarnya, dan Rukia lalu berteriak, "UWAAAA!"

"NANI? ICHIGO, BANGUN LO!" kata Rukia sambil membangunkan Ichigo.

"Enghhh… Bentar lagi," kata Ichigo.

"ICHIGO, APA YANG LO LAKUIN KE GUE!" teriak Rukia.

"APAAN SIH? BERISIK BANGET!" kata Ichigo yang bangun dari tigur.

"LO NGERAPE GUE YA?" Tanya Rukia kaget.

"Ha? Gue ga ngerape lu, midget!" kata Ichigo.

"Lah… Terus kenapa kenapa kita tidur gini dan ga pake baju?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya elah, lo lupa? Bukannya kemaren kita ML?" Tanya Ichigo.

"ML? Hm…" Pikir Rukia.

"Huh… Dasar midget," kata Ichigo.

"Oh iya gue ingat!" kata Rukia sambil blushing.

Kemudian seringai mesum muncul di wajah Ichigo.

"Rukia, tubuhmu terlihat loh…" goda Ichigo.

"Ha? Terlihat?" kata Rukia bingung.

Rukia lalu melihat tubuhnya.

JRENG…JRENG…JRENG…

Terlihatlah tubuh Rukia yang polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ternyata daritadi Rukia tidak sadar kalau selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah di tarik Ichigo.

"JERUK!" teriak Rukia.

"Khukhukhu…" tawa Ichigo lengkap dengan seringai mesumnya.

Rukia yang tidak kuat menahan malu dan kesal akhirnya melempar Ichigo dengan bantal. Dan bantal lemparan Rukia dengan mulusnya (?) mendarat di wajah kerutan permanen Ichigo *Author di getok Ichigo*.

"Rasain tuh, JERUK!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo yang terkena lemparan bantal dengan tenaga mautnya Rukia langsung semaput.

"Chappy FC dilawan," kata Rukia dengan senyum penuh kemenangan *Apa hubungannya? =.="*.

Setelah puas dengan membanggakan Chappy (?) akhirnya Rukia pergi ke kamar mandi, dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih semaput.

Rukia perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung mandi sambil bernyanyi lagu 'Chappy anak baek', 'Chappy satu malam', 'C-H-A-P-P-Y', dan 'Laskar Chappy pyon!'.

1…2…3 dan Rukia mulai bernyanyi lagu-lagu gaje bin gak nyambungnya *Author di shikai Rukia*,

"Chappy anak baek!"

"Chappy anak baek ga pernah nakal,"

"Chappy anak baek bukan madesu!"

"Chappy satu malam, oh enaknya!"

"Chappy satu malam, buat ku terpeleset."

"Bertahan satu Chappy,"

"Bertahan satu C-H-A-P-P-Y."

"Laskar Chappy pyon~'

"Tak kan terikat wortel (?),"

"Bebaskan gambarmu di jemuran (?), dan buat Ichigo SAKIT MATA!".

Sementara Rukia bernyanyi lagu anehnya *Author di getok Rukia*, Ichigo yang di luar kamar mandi telah menunggu lama untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"WOI! MIDGET, UDAH SELESAI BELOM NYANYI LAGU GAJE LU!" teriak Ichigo dari luar kamar mandi.

"DIAM LO, JERUK! INI LAGU BERSENI DAN TERINDAH YANG PERNAH ADA!" teriak Rukia.

**Ichigo's POV**

Hieee! Lagu berseni dan terindah apaan tuh?

Masa 'Bebaskan gambarmu di jemuran, dan bikin ICHIGO SAKIT MATA!'

Midget sialan ini malah nyanyi lagu yang menjelek-jelekin gue!

Huh… Mana lagunya gak nyambung gini lagi, rasanya gue mau nyekik Author aja.

Eh… Tunggu dulu, loh… Kok gue malah mau nyekik Author *Author: Suka ya sama gue? #plakk!*.

Harusnyakan gue bankai Author aja! *Author: -lari-*

"MIDGET CEPETAN DONG! GUE JUGA MAU MANDI, LO PIKIR UDAH JAM BERAPA NI!" marahku.

"Emangnya lo mau ngapain sih cepet-cepet mandi, ini kan hari Minggu!" katanya.

**Normal's POV**

"Iya juga sih, tapi gak enak aja!" kata Ichigo.

"Bentar lagi gue selesai," kata Rukia.

Rukia lalu melanjutukan mandinya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Ichigo yang telah merusak nyanyian berseninya (?).

"Ya elah, midget mandinya lama banget sih," kata Ichigo.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan yukata handuk bergambar Chappy.

"Lama amat si lu midget, Amat aja ga lama-lama banget kalo mandi (?)," kata Ichigo yang mulai kumat penyakit gajenya *Author di bankai*.

"Iya iya, cepetan lo mandi sana," kata Rukia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih ngomel-ngomel seperti anak kecil yang tidak di kasih permen.

Setelah puas memaki-maki lagu gajenya Rukia, akhirnya Ichigo masuk ke kamar mandi.

**Skip time…**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu *plakk!*, ralat maksudnya beberapa menit telah berlalu akhirnya Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian memakai pakaiannya seperti biasa.

"Hah… Segarnya," kata Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia.

"Hn… Ada apa, midget?" Tanya Ichigo.

"ITU, KATANYA ADA PENJUALAN ES KRIM CHAPPY DI DEKAT HOTEL ICHIMARU-SAN!" teriak Rukia dengan lebaynya.

"Gue kirain apaan, ternyata cuma itu," kata Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Kita kesana sekarang yuk!" kata Rukia.

"Males, gue males banget kesana," kata Ichigo dengan tampang madesu ala Kira *plakk!*.

"Mau ya~," kata Rukia dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Huh… Baiklah," kata Ichigo dengan setengah tiang (?).

**(~'.')~~(-.-)~~('.'~)**

**Di kamar Mamoru**

Di kamar Mamoru, masih terlihat Mamoru dan Kiyoe yang sedang berbincang-bincang masalah taichou dan tentu saja tentang doujinshi.

"Eh, katanya di Mall Karakura entar ada penjualan doujinshi hardcore loh," kata Kiyoe.

"Ha? Beneran?" kata Mamoru dengan mata binar-binar.

"Iya, gue ga ikut ke Mall," kata Kiyoe.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Gue harus jelasin ke Ashido tentang Karakura dan ngajarin dia bersifat seperti orang biasa," kata Kiyoe

"Hati-hati loh… Bisa-bisa si Ashido di rebutin cewek-cewek," kata Mamoru dengan nada menggoda.

"Biarin aja, malah jadi tontonan yang lucu tuh," kata Kiyoe.

"Kenapa sih lo mau ngajarin Ashido?" Tanya Mamoru dengan nada menggoda.

"Karna gue taichou dia, dan ini juga tanggung jawab gue sebagai taichou Divisi 5," jawab Kiyoe santai.

"Cih, capek gue kalo berdebat sama lo," kata Mamoru.

"Bukannya lo mau ngambil doujinshi yang kemaren di pijem Keigo?" kata Kiyoe.

"Iya, tapi jam 10 nanti," kata Mamoru.

"Ckckckc… Sekarang udah jam 10," kata Kiyoe.

"Nani? OMG! Gue harus cepet-cepet nih, soalnya kalo lewat dari jam 10 gak dibalikin selama-lamanya!" kata Mamoru sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Sebenarnya mau ngambil doujinshi atau ngambil barang yang di sandera sih," kata Kiyoe sweatdrop.

Mamoru lalu bersiap-siap de el el, dan Kiyoe yang melihat tingkah laku Mamoru hanya sweatdrop. Kiyoe lalu keluar dari kamar mamoru dan melihat Hime dan Boots yang berakaian ala Dora dan Boots.

"Ayo Boots, kita berpetualang!" seru Hime.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kiyoe yang sweatdrop karna melihat sobatnya berpakaian ala Dora.

"Kami mau berpetualang," jawab Hime.

"Berpetualang kok pake baju Dora gitu," kata Kiyoe sweatdrop.

"Dora, ayo kita berpetualang sekarang!" seru Boots.

"Dora," kata Kiyoe swetdrop.

"AYO!" seru Hime dan Boots yang bershunpo meninggalkan Kiyoe yang sweatdrop.

**Kiyoe's POV**

Gue masuk ke dalam kulkas, ralat maksud gue masuk ke dalam kamar gue.

Jiah… Sialan!

Semuanya pada ninggalin gue, udah gitu si Author ngetawain gue *loh? Kok tau?*.

Sendirian, gue paling benci sendirian gini.

Sekarang gue lagi komat-kamit baca mantra *loh?* supaya Hollow dan Menos pada datang.

Daripada bosen gini, mendingan gue bertarung melawan Hollow atau Menos. Eh, ternyata mantra gue gak manjur sama sekali.

Huh… Menyebalkan!

Main rubic, tapi membosankan. Rubicnya ga gampang banget di selesaikan.

Paperworks udah di kerjain semuanya.

"Huh… Mendokusei," kataku kesal.

Mendingan gue ke balkon aja, dan bunuh diri ralat maksud gue nenangin diri.

Dengan persaan kesal, gue lalu berjalan ke balkon dan berniat bunuh diri *plakk!* maksudnya nenangin diri.

Setelah sampai di balkon gue memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bicara (A/N: Ya iyalah, lha wong Kiyoenya lagi sendiri. Kalo dia ngomong sendiri entar di kirain orang gila).

"Nah… Kalo gini lebih enak," kata Kiyoe yang berdiri di balkon.

Tapi tetep aja sepi, mereka semua pada pergi.

Kalo gue ke Soul Society juga mau ngapain.

Nani? Khukhukhu… Ternyata gue melihat dari balkon ada Ichimaru-san dan Rangku-san yang sedang kissu.

Whahahaha… Ternyata gue bisa liat pemandangan langka (?) kayak gini.

"Kalo Mamoru liat pasti dia langsung senang banget," kataku.

Emang jarang sih bisa liat Ichimaru-san ngelakuin adegan kayak gitu sama Rangiku-san. Bahkan baru kali ini gue liat adegan yang di lakukan Ichimaru-san dan Rangiku-san.

Gue lalu mengambil benda kesayangan gue, yaitu rubic cube.

Gue emang seneng banget main rubic, tapi kadang-kadang aja sih gue main rubic.

Tapi belum sempat gue menyentuh rubic handphone gue langsung berdering.

"Moshi moshi… Hinamori, tumben nelepon, ada apa?" Tanya ku.

"A…ano taichou, paperworks buat Ashido-san sudah taichou bawa belum?"

"Sudah, entar gue suruh dia ngerjain," kataku.

"Arigatou taichou, paperworks dari anggota lain sudah terkumpul dan tinggal paperworks punya Ashido-san,"

"Baiklah," kataku.

Hinamori lalu mengakhiri teleponnya.

**~Kamar Ashido~**

Sementara itu di sebuat kamar atau lebih tepatnya kamar Ashido. Terlihat Ashido yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya a.k.a tidur. Entah apa yang ada di mimpi Ashido, tentang rambutnya yang merah ngetjraknya bertambah ngetjrak, mata abu-abunya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi warna hijau gara-gara liat uang *plakk!*, mimpi ngeliatin cewek-cewek lagi mandi *plakk!* atau mimpi pacaran sama Author *Ashido: Amit-amit gue mimpiin lu!*.

Dan inilah mimpi Ashido~

**Ashido's POV**

Saat ini aku berada di taman bunga yang sangat indah dan ada danau di dekat taman itu, aku bersama 'dia'. Wanita pujaan hatiku.

'Dia' terlihat begitu cantik seperti bidadari, pada saat dia senyum rasanya aku meleleh seperti mentega yang di panaskan (?) *lebay lu Ashido #plakk!*.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan," kataku.

"Baiklah, apa?"

OMG, 'dia' senyum! Senyumannya manis banget seperti es campur (?).

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" kataku. (A/N: Sok Inggris lu merah gaje #bletak!)

"Yes,"

Kali ini di ternyum manis banget, bahkan manisnya mungkin sudah semanis es lilin (?).

"Benarkah mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja,"

Aku lalu mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan…

KRING…KRING…KRING…

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena jam alarmku berbunyi. Huh… Pdahal lagi asyik-asyikkan mimpi malah bangun.

Hieee! Kok aku jadi mimpiin dia?

Aneh banget, masa aku jadi mimpiin wanita 'itu'. Mana mimpinya kayak gitu lagi.

"Aneh, kok mimpi kayak gitu ya? Kenapa sama wanita itu juga?" kataku bingung.

Ku lihat jam alarmku, ternyata sudah jam 9 pagi. Aku tidurnya nyenyak sekali karna kelelahan.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja," kata Ashido.

**Normal's POV**

***Taman Karakura***

Di taman Karakura terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan berjidat selebar Bandara *di jitak Keigo* sedang mondar-mandir. Entah sedang baca mantra (?), baca do'a Jashin (?), belajar gekkan senam setrika (?), atau menunggu Maut menjemputnya *plakkk!*. Laki-laki berjidat selebar Bandara *plakk!* itu bernama Keigo, dia sedang belajar gerakkan senam setrika sekaligus menunggu seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah best friend tercintanya. Best friend tercinta Keigo bukan untuk menggosib,curhat, bikin kue jidat Bandara *plakk!*, tetapi sobat seREPUBLIK HENTAI (?). Sekarang Keigo di juluki sebagai Master hentai Karakura dan Master jidat terlebar (?).

"Lama amat sih Mamo-chan, Amat tetangga gue aja ga lama-lama banget (?)," kata Keigo sewot.

Best friend tercintanya Keigo tak lain tak bukan adalah Mamoru Ichimaru atau Ichimaru Mamoru atau Mamoru Taichou atau Mamo-chan *banyak banget namanya =.="*.

"Hoi! Keigo!" kata Mamoru yang baru saja datang.

"Mamo-chan, tega banget sih… Aku sudah menunggu lama," kata Keigo manyun.

"Ih… Keigo, kalo kamu manyun itu tambah…" kata Mamoru.

"Tambah ganteng ya?" kata Keigo geer.

"Tambah…"

"Tambah imut-imut,"

"Tambah…"

"Tambah apaan sih, Mamo-chan?" kata Keigo.

"Tambah jelek dan tambah amit-amit!" kata Mamoru sambil tertawa.

"Teganya Mamo-chan sama best friend sendiri," kata Keigo pundung.

"Doujinshi gue mana?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Nih," kata Keigo sambil menyerahkan doujinshi Mamoru.

Mamoru lalu mengambil doujinshinya dari tangan Keigo dan memeriksa doujinshinya ala guru yang lagi meriksa jawaban soal dari murid-muridnya *plakk!*. Dengan sangat teliti, hemat, cermat dan bersahaja *bukannya itu dasa dharma pramuka, #plakk!* Mamoru memeriksa doujishinya, setelah yakin tidak ada halaman yang tertinggal, maksudnya lengkap gitu loh… *plakk!*

"Keigo, jawaban Anda semua benar," kata Mamoru.

"Benar bu guru? YEY!" teriak Keigo dengan lebaynya.

JRENG…JRENG…JRENG…

Ternyata di belakang doujishi Mamoru terdapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan masalah tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalam doujinshi tersebut. Karna Keigo menjawab dengan benar, akhirnya Keigo bisa mendapatkan salah satu koleksi CD ML Mamoru.

**~*~TBC~*~**

**Author: Whahahah… *ketawa gaje***

**Kiyoe: Apaan sih? Berisik tau!**

**Mamoru: Tau nih Author berisik banget.**

**Hime: Author mana peta gue? Gue ga bisa berpetualang tanpa peta!  
Author: Kalo ga salah dimakan (?) Yachiru. Spesial untuk chapter ini ada quiznya! Siapa yang menjawab dengan tepat, hemat, cermat, bersahaja, disiplin, berani, dan setia! *Lha kok malah dasa dharma pramuka lagi =.="* Akan mendapat hadiah berupa maen dengan Yachiru *plakk!*, ralat maksudnya hadiahnya masih di rahasiakan Author *plakk!*.**

**Pertanyaan:**

**Siapakah cewek yang ada dimimpinya si merah gaje *plakk!* maksudnya Ashido?**

**Mamoru.**

**Tatsuki.**

**Kiyoe.**

**Hinamori.**

**Author atau Violetta *pastinya bukan*.**

**Ok, segitu aja quiz dari Author yang baca jangan lupa REVIEW, kalo ga REVIEW di ajak 'maen' Boots loh… *plakk!***


End file.
